Should Have Spoken Sooner
by Aniki the Crim
Summary: Ed is attracted to Roy, and Roy is attracted to Ed, but neither realizes. Roy gets an unexpected visit, and things go horribly wrong. Roy/Ed Character Death!


**A/N- Alright. Posting again. Finally. After more than two months. Sorry. I took a challenge and didn't touch the computer for an entire month (September). My friend Etka and I both took the challenge. Okay... anyways, this is just a random fic I made up DURING the month. I got into a very Roy/Ed mood, and I was also rather depressed. Surprisingly, this was written during church... Anyways, here's the fic!**

** Disclaimer: (I have forgotten these on almost all my fics O.o oops.) Anyways. I don't own FMA. I do own the plot line though. ...ya... (and I wish I owned Roy Mustang)**

Should Have Spoken Sooner

Ed liked Roy. He had since the first time they met. Well, the first time they met that Ed was fully conscious. It wasn't the kind of like that Al had for Mustang, like friends or even as a father. No, it was the kind of like that Al had for Winry. The _like_ like kind of like. He just didn't know if Roy felt the same way. So he hid his feelings, building himself a reputation which included a... _hot_ temper, and letting no one get too close to him. He told himself that he did this because he didn't want others to know him, didn't want friends that would weigh him down and be overprotective. But the truth was, Ed just didn't want to lose anyone like he already had his father and mother.

Ed broke free of his thoughts as he realized he was at Mustang's office. He sighed and kicked the door open with unnecessary force. "So Colonel, what do you want me to do now?"

Colonel Roy Mustang looked up from the papers that had been recently used as a pillow. He had just been asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde someone... 'What do you want me to do now?' _Well Edward, _Roy thought to himself, _there are a lot of things I would like you to do, but none of them are ones you'd probably do willingly. _So he opened a file on his desk, pretended to check it over, then closed it and tossed it to Ed. "Everything you need is in there Fullmetal," Roy said, keeping his face completely blank and cold.

The short alchemist's face was equally blank as he nodded, but Roy thought he saw a flash of hurt. Roy dismissed it as impossible- Ed would never show feelings that could make him seem weak. He felt as though his thoughts were confirmed when Ed turned and walked out of the office a minute later, his face as impassive and unreadable as a wall.

The door shut and Roy felt his mask break. He let his head fall into his hands miserably. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. Visions of a golden-haired alchemist eventually lulled him to sleep.

Colonel Mustang was awakened with a jolt as he felt a searing pain flare up his arm. Biting back a yelp, he looked up and saw a... palm tree? He also noticed that there was a knife hilt-deep in his right arm. _Oh, _he thought, _that expl- HOLY CRAP THE PALM TREE JUST MOVED! _And it had. His pain-hazed mind slowly realized that the palm tree must be Envy, the shape-shifting Homunculus Ed had reported about. He let out a muffled scream as his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the blade in his arm being twisted brutally. Envy grinned sardonically. "That hurts doesn't it? Good. What hurts you will hurt the pipsqueak as well." Now the Flame Alchemist was confused, but he managed not to show it. The green-haired Homunculus then continued talking. "Oh yes, won't poor Edo-chibi be devastated when he finds your body, bloody and lifeless, laying on the floor in a bright pool of crimson." _Was this maniac talking about Ed? What did Envy mean? _Roy's thoughts were very rudely interrupted as the knife in his arm was removed with a final twist, sending fresh, sharper waves of pain through his arm. With no time for Roy to recover, the knife was plunged into his other arm. Roy had no strength left to even try to hold back his scream. Envy grinned, obviously relishing the noise. The violet-eyed Homunculus thrust another knife into Roy's left shoulder. Another pain in his right.

Envy smiled lazily as he slid yet another blade down the side of Roy's face, slicing from hairline to chin. "I'm not going to kill you right away, oh no. I'm going to bleed you slowly. Perhaps I'll cut off your precious fingers... Then you won't be able to snap anymore. No more fire for the Flame." He laughed psychotically, drawing another bloody line across the other side of Mustang's face. Deep gashes across Roy's stomach; once, twice, five times, ten! The mighty Flame alchemist couldn't even scream anymore. Now he just lay there and suffered. As he slowly drifted into the darkness, the unfeeling blackness of unconsciousness, Roy faintly noticed the removal of the blades, and a whoosh of air as the window was opened and the Homunculus fled. Then, in the growing pool of his own crimson blood, Mustang retreated into the nothingness, his life ebbing away.

ED POV

Ed stomped out of the office, looking no different than normal, his usual scowl on his face. As soon as he was past the gates of HQ however, he let his mask fall, hurt and grief replacing the scowl. Roy was usually cold, Ed was used to that, but today he had been colder than ever before. He hadn't smirked, or made short comments. Although Ed hated being teased about his.... vertical disabilities, it was part of what made Roy _Roy_. As Ed thought that in his head, he snorted at how corny it sounded. Although he tried not to show it, being ignored by Roy hurt much worse than being made fun of. Edward needed time to think, so he decided to take a jog around Central.

A couple hours later, Edward found himself back at Headquarters. Sitting down in front of the gate, Ed decided it would be a good time to look over the mission the Colonel had given him. Opening the file Ed had almost forgotten he had with him, Ed's brow furrowed. He glanced at one page, and then the next.

_Colonel Roy Mustang-_

_ Major William Adair the "Black Ice Alchemist" requests permission to......_

_Signature ________________________________________

_Colonel Roy Mustang-_

_ Lieutenant John Rhile requests that....._

_Signature __________________________________________

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with these?" Ed could see Roy trying to dump his paperwork on him, but these papers specifically required that they be signed by one Colonel Roy Mustang. Not that Ed couldn't forge Roy's signature, but he was pretty sure the Colonel didn't know about that. Edward sighed. He was going to have to go back in to talk with Mustang. Great. He stood up, and began to make his way back to the office.

When Ed opened the door to Mustang's office, the first thing he noticed was the unmistakable stench of fresh blood. That was bad, but the sight he beheld was much, much worse. Roy Mustang, face-down on the floor, the area around him dyed red. Ed ran over to Roy and rolled him over, pulling the man's head into his arms. "Roy, Roy!" Ed cried, tears rolling down his face. "Roy!"

Roy Mustang was in pain. Every time he reached for the darkness, it drifted away, just out of reach. Almost there... almost free... "Roy, Roy! Roy!" The voice was muffled, as though it came from a distance, but Roy recognized it immediately. Ed. His angel. But he sounded so sad. Roy struggled to open his eyes, trying to escape the haze he had clung to so tightly moments before. Gradually, he opened his eyes, staring into anguished gold ones. Slowly, painfully, Roy reached up and put his hand on Ed's cheek. "I...love...you...Ed..." He took a deep shuddering breath, his hand falling from Ed's face, and the elusive darkness of death pulled him deep into its cold embrace.

"I love you" The words echoed in Ed's mind as he cradled Roy's limp body in his arms. Ed realized Roy was gone forever, and his world shattered. And he knew, he should have spoken sooner.

**A/N- END!!!!!! Don't you love the happy ending? No, but seriously. Note to self- me+computer restriction+church+boredom+paper+pen= Extremely bad. As I typed this up, pretty much rewriting it for the third time, I practically made myself cry. I am so proud of myself! Okay. Let's get down to business. When I said END!!!!!! I should have added a "maybe." I have a good amount of sequel ideas, and just got some good inspiration for an epilogue for this story. Ohay! So. Here are my ideas for sequels: **

**Ed believes that he has no purpose left in life, until he hears that the killer of Mustang is Envy. Now Ed has two goals. One, kill Envy, and two, rejoin Roy. (my ideas sound way better in my head :p)**

**Roy is dead. So is Ed, but only on the inside. Al becomes worried when he finds a bloodied knife and begins noticing the scars on Ed's wrist. Can Al help his beloved older brother, or is Ed broken beyond repair?**

**Roy is alive... sort of. He is a Homunculus, but somehow retained memories and feelings. All Roy wants is to see Ed again, but word of this new Homunculus has reached Roy's former subordinates. They know the dangers Homunculi are, and are set out to kill him. Ed is completely suicidal, but only Al and Roy realize just how much. Can Roy save Ed, or will he lose him like Ed believes he has lost Roy.**

**After Roy's death, Ed lost interest in everything. Alchemy, regaining his limbs, happiness. All he wants is to see Roy again, to tell him he loves him too. He is struck with inspiration-- Human Transmutation. Despite his previous failure, and the creature that was born from it, Ed believes this is the only way, no matter what the price.**

**YOUR OWN IDEAS :)**

**Please leave me a review with your vote. There will be a poll for whether or not I should write my epilogue, so please click on my profile too!**


End file.
